Interrogatorio
by DarkPrisoner19
Summary: Si te niegas a cooperar... entonces no me dejas opción.


Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que ella había despertado, cuando abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ella sola aislada en una fría y oscura celda, mientras trataba de recordar cómo había llegado hasta hay. No paso mucho tiempo para que su situación empeorara. Mirando sus manos aprisionadas por esposas mágicas que anularían cualquier intento de magia que pudiera usar para salvarse, se dirigía por un oscuro y viejo pasillo que parecería que fuera a caerse en pedazos en cualquier momento.  
Pero ella mantenía una mirada de despreocupación en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que este lugar era el consejo mágico, y que tras la puerta que estaba delante de ella la cual fue abierta por los oficiales que la escoltaban, estaría él.

Sin embargo atrás había quedado la imagen de aquella niña inocente, débil y torpe, en su lugar había una mujer joven con una gracia natural y una sonrisa desconcertante en su rostro acompañada por un hermoso y largo cabello azulado.  
Frente a ella la imagen de un hombre mayor a los 25 que hace unos años estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero que ahora esa imagen parecía tan lejana a pesar de no haber cambiado en nada.

"Doranbolt-san… ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Buenas noches Wendy, me alegro que hayas podido venir, por favor toma asiento"

Doranbolt Gryder, secretario ejecutivo del consejo de magia, aquel único superviviente tras el ataque de Tártaros, quien había sido designado para la interrogación de la Dragon slayer, estaba profundamente perturbado eh intranquilo desde el primer momento que escucho que habían capturado a la legendaria Doncella del cielo. El tomaría la responsabilidad de tomar los interrogatorios de los prisioneros antes de ser juzgados por los 10 magos santos. Sin embargo el golpe tan repentino de la nueva imagen de Wendy lo había dejado anonadado. Y ella era consciente de ello.

"Lo se, Ah pasado tiempo…" Dijo ella

"Si, 3 años para ser exactos" Contesto esbozando una mirada seria volviendo a encontrar su firmeza.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas feliz de ver a una vieja amiga?"

"Yo no soy amigo de nadie que forme parte de un gremio oscuro"

Wendy movió su cabeza pensativa y luego mostro una provocativa sonrisa.

"Es irónico que pienses eso cuando tú también formaste parte de nosotros en algún momento Doranbolt-san"

Doranbolt prefirió no responder a esto último, aquella vida dentro de Fairy tail era solo un pasado del que quería olvidarse, aun antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora.  
Mientras se alejaba de ella y se disponía a mirar a la brillante luna llena por el vidrio de su ventana, en ese momento la única luz que tenían era una simple vela a la cual no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

"Si me permites comenzare con esto de una vez… ¿Por qué…?" Pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Porque son mi familia…"

"¿Y tienes idea de lo que tu familia hace?"

"Si es para poder cumplir nuestra venganza entonces está bien"

"¿Cuantos quedan…?" cambio de pregunta.

"SI me liberaras podría contártelos a todos con los dedos de mis manos…"

Aquello ultimo sorprendió a Doranbolt, cuantas veces había escuchado la muerte de otro integrante mas de Fairy Tail, aquella muerte de un viejo camarada más, al igual que el perdió a su mejor amigo en manos de Tártaros tiempo atrás. Sin embargo el mundo ni él ya no veían a Fairy Tail como antes, todos le temían, un gremio oscuro que no dudaba en jugar con las personas para cumplir con sus objetivos.

"¿Dónde están ellos?"

"Lo siento… pero eso es algo que no puedo responderte"

"¿Debo recordarte tu situación? SI te niegas a cooperar lo único que harás será extender tu estadía aquí, tal vez incluso no vuelvas a ver la luz del día"

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron al completo, el solo hecho de pensar de no volver a ver a sus amigos, o almenos los pocos que le quedaban… la hacia enfurecer. Tanto así que cerraba sus manos con fuerza y apretaba sus dientes mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo para sí misma, buscando en su mente a aquel culpable de su dolor y sufrimiento.

"Zeref…  
…él nos lo ha quitado todo… nuestra luz… nuestra felicidad… nuestras vidas. Por eso es que ahora Fairy Tail solo existe para tomar venganza de él, así que no me importa lo que tengamos que hacer o cuántas vidas debamos sacrificar para encontrarlo, cuando lo tengamos enfrente de nosotros… lo mataremos"

Doranbolt solo seguía mirando atravez de la ventana, se dio cuenta de que la Wendy que estaba sentada delante de él estaba mas que consumida por el deseo de venganza, un deseo que solo acabaría por destruirla a ella misma.

"¡Reacciona Wendy! ¡Nada bueno hay para ti al final de ese camino, no ganaras, ni aunque maten a Zeref y cobren su venganza ninguno de ustedes ganaran!"

"No me importa…"

"¡¿Qué hay del resto de tus amigos en Lamia Scale?!"

"No me importa…"

"¡¿Tus amigos de Cait Shelter estarían feliz de ver en que te has convertido?!"

"No me importa…"

"¡¿Qué hay de tu deseo de querer siempre ayudar a los demás?!"

"No me importa… nada de eso me importa ya"

Las constantes respuestas sin vida de Wendy solo enfurecían mas a Doranbolt.

"Si te niegas a cooperar tendré que pasar a ser mas rudo contigo Wendy, no me importa si debo quebrarte mentalmente para conseguir la información"

"No lograras que te lo diga ¡sin importar que clase de torturas uses no lograras que me quiebre!"

"Entonces lo lamento… no me dejas más opción"

Con solo ponerse de frente a ella con su magia de tele transportación, Doranbolt levanto su mano en forma de puño y con una mirada tan siniestra como la noche que traspasaba la ventana. Wendy solo cerro sus ojos esperando el ataque que de seguro la dejaría inconsciente.  
Sin embargo pocos segundos después lo que sintió sobre su cabeza fueron las suaves caricias de Doranbolt sobre ella, la cual la dejo confundida por un momento. Sin embargo aquella mirada amenazante no desaparecía.

"¿Por qué estas…?"

"¿Wendy… recuerdas a alguien llamado Romeo Conbolt?"

Wendy quedo sorprendida con la pregunta, por supuesto que lo recordaba, era su amigo, alguien mas que solo su amigo, las aventuras que vivieron juntos era algo que definitivamente ella recordaría por siempre incluso después de perderlo ese día. Al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

"¿Romeo…kun? ¿Por qué…? Siento que lo recuerdo pero… al mismo tiempo no puedo… ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!"

"A lo largo de estos años mi magia también ha mejorado, puedo cambiar los recuerdos de la gente a gusto sin la necesidad de que esta desaparezca en algún momento, en otras palabras… la persona que recuerdas como Romeo desapareció de tu memoria para siempre a menos que yo te la devuelva"

"¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélveme a Romeo!"

"¿Me dirás donde están ellos?"

Wendy negó con su cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada con furia eh impotencia.

"Cana Alberona"

"¡Espera no!"

Con solo un chasquido de los dedos de Doranbolt, Cana y todo lo relacionado a ella desapareció por completo de la memoria de Wendy.

"Cana-san…"

Y así continuo, Juvia Locksar, Gildarts Clive, Erza Sclarlet, por cada uno que desaparecía Wendy solo se debilitaba más y más. Luego de unos minutos ella apenas podía soportarlo.

"¿Me lo dirás?"

"¡NO!"

"Lucy Hearthfilia"

"¡No! ¡Cualquiera menos Lucy por favor!"

Con otro chasquido de los dedos de Doranbolt, todos los recuerdos de Lucy Hearthfilia y sus aventuras fueron borrados de la memoria de Wendy.

"Lucy-san… lo lamento…" Las lagrimas de Wendy empezaban por fin a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras sentía como poco a poco todos sus amigos iban desapareciendo y alejándose de ella.

"Te lo dije, cualquiera puede ser quebrado, no importa la voluntad que tengan, una persona no muere cuando su vida llega a su fin, sino cuando esta es olvidada, y tu siempre fuiste una niña llorona Wendy"

"¿Porque haces esto…?"

"Para protegerte…"

"¿Protegerme?"

"No perteneces a ese lugar, nadie pertenece. Pero tu tienes toda una vida por delante, por eso quiero que la vivas, que tengas amigos, que estudies, que te enamores y que seas feliz… Así que borrare todos tus recuerdos sobre Fairy Tail, luego te reubicaremos en un país diferente, y tendrás una vida nueva que disfrutar"

Las lágrimas de Wendy seguían cayendo descontroladamente, mientras Doranbolt solo observaba con dolor aquella imagen de lo que alguna vez fue la niña alegre eh inocente con la que tanto disfrutaba estar, ella también lo olvidaría a él, olvidaría quien fue el que le dio una nueva oportunidad, que la aprecio tanto, con quien vivió sus aventuras, nunca mas se volverían a ver.

"Entonces terminare con esto… Natsu Drag…"

Pero antes de poder terminar de pronunciar aquel nombre, fue interrumpido por una pequeña risa de alguien, la risa de Wendy, que entre sus llantos y lagrimas, por alguna razón había pasado a ser una pequeña risa burlona que no podía aguantar, la cual dentro de poco se iva haciendo mas fuerte hasta terminar en una risa descontrolada digna de alguien que no es consciente de si mismo.

Doranbolt solo miraba con confusión, no sabia que estaba pasando, ni por que ese cambio tan radical en la actitud de Wendy. Hasta que finalmente ella se calmo.

"Es muy típico de ti, Doranbolt-san, querer cuidarme siempre, querer salvarme, gracias a ti es que ahora estoy viva aquí y te lo agradezco… pero yo no necesito que me salves nunca mas"

La presión en el aire se puso mas fuerte y el oxígeno alrededor de Wendy comenzó a sentirse mas escaso, mientras su aura mágica iva aumentando hasta que tuvo el suficiente poder para poder romper aquellas esposas mágicas.  
Tras escuchar el alboroto los 2 guardias que custodiaban la entrada entraron derribando la puerta, solo para ser brutalmente cortados a la mitad por una corriente de aire tan fuerte que golpeo a Doranbolt contra la pared.  
Acto seguido eh ignorando los cuerpos mutilados de los guardias, con un solo movimiento rápido de sus brazos cortó la pared enfrente de ella como si fuera papel, dándole una salida mas amplia.

Doranbolt quien aun se encontraba en el suelo tras el reciente golpe, miraba sorprendido como la imagen de una joven mujer de 15 años bañada bajo la luz de la luna, se colocaba por encima de el y lo sostenía del cuello mientras lo obligaba a verla a los ojos.

"Tu magia es solo un tipo de alteración mas, como la amnesia, puedo suprimirla por mi misma en cualquier momento si quiero"

"Ya lo sabía, solo tenía la esperanza que no te dieras cuenta" Dibujo una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

"Ven conmigo…"

"¿Eh?"

"Ven conmigo y encuentra tu propio camino también Doranbolt-san… Zeref también te ah echo daño, tu mejor amigo, tus superiores, tus compañeros, tuviste que aguantar perderlos a todos enfrente de ti sin poder hacer nada. Pero ahora puedes ayudarnos, puedes tomar tu propia venganza también, ¡solo tienes que volver a Fairy Tail!"

"Sobre mi cadáver…" Expreso fríamente

No sería posible convencerlo, no a esta altura, asi que solo quedaba una opción.  
Una de las manos de Wendy se llenó de su magia transmitiendo el mismo tiempo de viento que uso para cortar la pared en pedazos, mientras levantaba su mano apuntando a su garganta

"Entonces adiós Doranbolt-san…"

Cerro sus ojos esperando su fatídica muerte, viendo toda su vida pasar enfrente de él, el momento en que se conocieron, en que decidido unirse a Fairy tail, el momento en que le salvo la vida, y ahora su mala suerte lo había traído a esta situación, solo lamento una cosa más antes de morir, no haberla podido salvar una última vez.

Pero para su sorpresa lo que sintió en él no fue una fuerte corriente que lo cortaría, sino una pequeña brisa en sus labios, la cual no fue de más de 3 segundos, mientras 1 segundo despues se incorporaba rápidamente solo para ver la figura de una joven peliazul saltando del edificio y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

Miro alrededor de si y su oficina, los 2 soldados muertos mientras la sangre se esparcía por todo el lugar mezclado con los documentos ya ilegibles y la luz de la luna que se iba tapando por las nubes que anticipaban una tormenta, sintió como si todo el ambiente se burlara de él, aunque no tanto como el ligero cosquilleo que aun sentía en sus labios.

"Adios Wendy"

**FIN**


End file.
